X-Men A WITCH Version
by Lexvan
Summary: Think X-Men only with the characters from W.I.T.C.H. along with some OCs.
1. Chapter 1

_**X-Men A W.I.T.C.H. Version**_

 **By: Lexvan**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. I do not own Marvel or any of it's characters. But man if I did! The only characters I own are Angelo, John, and Joe Vanders. My own Original Charaters.

 **Quick Summary:** Okay folks! You know the whole X-Men story. A group of mutants that work toward peace between mutants and humans. But, there are some mutants that think they're better than humans and want to rule the world. That's where the X-Men come in. Well this story is like that, only with the W.I.T.C.H. characters. I have no clue where this idea came from, but I'm going to give it a go. So sit back and enjoy the story. By the way, I'm basing this mostly off of the X-Men: Evolution cartoon a bit. I like how they did that one.

And here we go!

 **Chapter 1:**

Somewhere in Westchester County, New York at 1407 Graymalkin Lane, is a building. Well, more like a mansion. In this mansion live people with special gifts. It is also a school. It is known as the Drakar Institute of Higher Learning, for Gifted Youngsters. This school is run by one Himerish Drakar. But unknown to the public, it's a school for mutants. People who have a special power or ability thanks to the activation of their X-gene. The upper levels of the mansion are like any other mansion. But under the mansion is another story. Under the mansion are rooms that are used for other purposes. Like right now Himerish Drakar, who is a mutant, is in a special room where he has a device called Cerebro, which he created to detect mutants.

Cerebro amplifies the brainwaves of the user. In the case of telepaths, like Himerish, it enables the user to detect traces of other mutants worldwide. It is not clear whether it finds mutants by the power signature they send out when they use their powers or by the presence of the X-gene. Cerebro is a massive device that fills a spherical room in the basement of the School. In that room is a platform that leads out to the center of the room, where a computer sits. Connected to the computer is a helmet that interfaces with Cerebro. Right now, Himerish is using Cerebro to see if any other people have had their X-gene activated, making them mutants. While in use, three-dimensional images of the minds scanned by the device appear around the user, since the bulk of Cerebro's machinery is contained in the surrounding walls. The mutants appear in blue, and humans in white.

As he scans the globe, he detects new mutants in three cities. Seeing what must be done, Himerish shuts down Cerebro and gets up from his chair and leaves the room.

'John. Nerissa. Meet me in my office.', Himerish calls out telepathiclly as he walks towards an elevator that goes up to the first floor of the mansion.

Once upstairs, he heads for his office. Once inside he sees two people sitting in the two seats in front of his desk. One is a woman named Nerissa Hart. She has green eyes and long black hair that goes down to the small of her back dressed in a white blouse and blue pants with white shoes. The other person was a African-American man named John Vanders with brown eyes a short haircut dressed in a pair of black jeans and a blue shirt and blue and black sneakers.

"Something wrong, Doctor.", John asked.

"Not really, John.", Himerish said as he sits behind his desk. "I just found some teenage mutants in three different cities."

"So, you need me and Nerissa to go to one of them.", John figured.

"Yes.", Himerish said. "But I want you both to take one or two of the students with you."

"Which ones?", the woman asked.

"I already thought of the ones to go with you two.", Himerish said. "Nerissa, I want you to take Peter with you to his hometown of Sesamo, while Angelo will go with you to his and your hometown of Fadden Hills, John."

"Makes sense.", John said.

"But what about the third city?", Nerissa asked.

"I'll be taking Yan Lin and Cassidy to Heatherfield.", Himerish said. "We leave tomorrow morning. Orube, Wanda, and Julian will take care of things while I'm away. Well, Julian will be anyway. Orube and Wanda will be back in a couple of days."

"Typical, Orube.", Nerissa said with a grin. "Has she found any clues to her past?"

"None yet.", Himerish said. "But the location she's checking out may help her. I'm not sure."

"Well, until she returns, I'm sure Julian and Wanda can handle things.". Nerissa said. "Where is that wife of your anyway, John?"

"Trying to recruit a young mutant for the school.", John said. "One of our friends has a kid who has been showing signs of being a mutant. So Wanda went there to go see and bring them here if the kid is a mutant."

"I'm sure Wanda will do well.", Himerish said. "But right now, I suggest that we get ready to leave for tomorrow."

"I know Angelo will be glad to go back to Faddne Hills.", John said as he and Nerissa got up from his chair. "He'll want to visit old friends of the family."

"I think Peter will feel the same way, seeing as his family lives in Sesamo.", Nerissa said as she got up as well. "By the way, who are the mutants we're going to meet?"

"I was just getting to that, Nerissa.", Himerish said. "You both may want to sit back down."

And so Himerish went to telling them who they were going to see. Once he told them, they knew why he picked which students to go with them. The next morning, Himerish, Nerissa, and John were ready to leave. They were in the lower levels of the mansion waiting in what looked like a hanger bay. They were standing near a jet that had the wings angled forward. Just then four teenagers came into the docking bay. Two boys and two girls. The two girls were Yan Lin and Cassidy Chacon. And the two boys were Peter Cook and Angelo Vanders, who is John's nephew.

Yan Lin is a 15-year-old Asian-American girl with gray eyes and short shiny black hair with a small braid going down a little past her shoulders. She was dressed in a pair of black pants with white sneakers and a purple blouse. Cassidy is a 16-year-old girl with blue eyes and red hair that went down to her shoulders with some going down the sides of her face. She was dressed in a white t-shirt with blue jeans and white and blue sneakers. Peter is a 17-year-old African-American boy with brown eyes and black hair that was in dreads that he had held together in a ponytail. He was dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts with a pair of black sneakers and a black tank-top. Angelo is a 16-year-old African-American boy with brown eyes and black hair that was in dreads that went down a little past his shoulders. He was dressed in a pair of blue baggy jeans with brown hiking boots and a red t-shirt.

"Well, look who's finally ready to go.", John said sarcastically with a grin.

"Sorry, Uncle John.", Angelo said rubbing the back of his head while smiling. "We woke up a bit late."

"Well, as kong as you all are ready to go.", Nerissa said.

"Ready to go, yes.", Cassidy said. "Ready to do what we have to do, that's another story."

"Do not worry.", Himerish said as he pressed a few buttons at the back of the jet. "Everything will be alright. You all will do fine."

Suddenly, a platform opened at the back of the jet to show steps that lead up into the jet.

"Maybe so, but I still find it hard to believe what you told us Nerissa.", Cassidy said.

"But it's true.", John said.

"Well, this'll be a fun trip.", Angelo said.

"Hey, you're lucky.", Peter said as they walked up the steps into the jet. "You're seeing an old friend. Me, Cass, and Yannie are seeing family."

"Well, my friend is like family.", Angelo said. "Heck! I even call her mom my aunt."

"Calm down all of you.", John said as he and Himerish sat in the two pilot seats. "We're about to leave."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.", Yan Lin said as she took a seat next to Angelo. "We're just a bit nervous. You know?"

Peter and Cassidy took a seat together while Nerissa took a seat by herself as John and Himerish started up the jet.

"Everyone ready?", Himerish said. "Here we go."

The jet then began to move forward along the path of the cargo bay. Soon it came to an opening. Before going out of the opening, John pulled back on the controls. Once it flew out of the opening, which was in the middle of a cliff, it was able to stay in the air as it flew higher into the sky.

"I never get tired of that!", Yan Lin said as the jet flew through the sky.

"So, when will I be able to fly this puppy?", Angelo asked.

"As soon as you pass all the simulater test.", John said with a grin.

"And I only have two of them to go.", Angelo said with a cocky smile.

"Well, once you pass them you can try your hand at flying the X-Jet.", Nerissa said.

"Until then, see this as a test of your people skills.", Himerish said. "For you may be seeing family and/or friends. I believe that convincing them to come to the school might be difficult."

"Don't worry, Dr. O.", Cassidy said. "We can handle this."

"Let's hope so.", John said. "Cause we'll be at our stop in about an hour and a half. So, I suggest you get ready to say what you have to say."

So that's what they did. For the next our and a half, the four teens thought of what they were going to say to the ones that they were going to meet and convince them that coming to the Institute was best for them. Before they knew it, they had arrived in the town of Heatherfield. The jet landed at the airport John drove it into a private hanger. The back then opened up as everyone got out. They then made their way to the front of the airport with their bags and waited for the taxies to take them to where they need to be. Just then the taxis showed up.

"Call me when you get to Sesamo.", Cassidy said as Peter walked her to the rental car she was taking with Himerish and Yan Lin.

"I will.", Peter said before they kissed.

"Same goes for you when you get to Fadden Hills.", Yan Lin said to Angelo.

"Don't worry, Yannie.", Angelo said. "I'll call you when I get there."

"You'd better!", Yan Lin said with a smile before they shared a kiss.

"Okay love birds.", John said with a grin. "Let's move it!"

"It's not like you won't see each other again.", Himerish said with a grin.

"Honestly! You girls act like you boyfriends are going off to war or something.", Nerissa said with a grin. "The sooner we do this, the sooner you can be together again."

After sharing another kiss, the teens got in the cabs they were to be in. Himerish, Cassidy, and Yan Lin rode in the rented car they had into Heatherfield, while Peter and Nerissa rode their cab to the train station, while Angelo and John in the other cab heading to the bus station. Once at the bus station, John and Angelo caught a bus to Fadden Hills.

"You ready to do this?", John asked Angelo as they bus left the city.

"Ready as I'll ever be.", Angelo said as he looked out the window. "I'm just glad that Fadden Hills is four hours away from here. The sooner we do this the better."

"Amen to that.", John said as he leaned his seat back. "Wake me when we get there."

"Sure.", Angelo said as he continued looking out the window. "This should be fun."

Meanwhile, Nerissa and Peter were on a trian and heading for Sesamo. As the train was moving, Nerissa saw that Peter was worried by the look on his face.

"Still nervous?", Nerissa asked.

"You have no idea.", Peter said.

"I remember when I first met you, with Himerish.", Nerissa said. "You thought we had a cure for you being a mutant."

"I was young and didn't know any better.", Peter said with a grin. "But then I learned to control my powers."

"And the fact that you're with Cassidy now, has nothing to do with you liking the school now.", Nerissa said with a smirk.

"Well, that is a factor.", Peter said with a smile.

"You'll do fine, Peter.", Nerissa said with a grin. "Just be yourself and speak from the heart."

"Thanks.", Peter said before looking back out the window.

'I just hope everything goes well.', Peter thought to himself as he looked out the window.

Back in Heatherfield, Himerish along with Cassidy and Yan Lin were standing outside of a restaurant called the Silver Dragon. Yan Lin knew this place well. For it was owned by her Uncle Chen Lin and Aunt Joan Lin along with her Grandmother who also was named Yan Lin. They all lived above the place with Chen and Joan's daughter, Hay Lin.

"Do we have to come here first?", Yan Lin questioned.

"Yes.", Himerish said as they walked inside. "Because, the three people we need to see are here with their families."

"And you know this because...", Cassidy began to questioned .

"That is why.", Himerish said as they looked in the direction he was pointing.

Cassidy and Yan Lin looked to see three families sitting together eating a meal. Yan Lin saw that her cousin, Hay Lin was sitting with her parents and grandmother. Cassidy then saw her cousin, Irma, sitting with her parents, Tom and Anna, and their younger son, Chris. The third family was of four people. Each with blonde hair and blue eyes. The father's hair was cut shout. The mother and youngest daughter had their hair went down to the bottom of their necks, while the teenage daughter's hair went down to the small of her back. As they walked towards them, Hay Lin was the first two spot Yan Lin.

"Yannie?", Hay Lin questioned as she squinted her eyes looking towards her before she flashed a bright and happy smile. "Yannie!"

Hay Lin quickly got up and ran to her cousin and gave her a hug.

"How you doing Hay-Hay?", Yan Lin said as she returned the hug.

"I'm doing great!", Hay Lin said as they pulled away from each other. "What are you going here? And who's the guy with you?"

"I am, Dr. Himerish Drakar.", Himerish said as he held out his hand to Hay Lin.

"I'm, Hay Lin.", Hay Lin said as she shook his hand.

"Hey, Cassidy!", Irma said as she walked up to her cousin.

"What's up, cuz?", Cassidy said as they shared a hug. "How you doing?"

"I'm fine.", Irma said as they pulled away from each other.

"Are you sure?", Cassidy asked as she placed her hands on Irma's shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything, Irma."

"I-I'm fine.", Irma said as she backed up a little with a worried look on her face. "Really, I am."

'Give her time, Cassidy.', Himerish said to her telepathically. 'She'll open up soon.'

'I hope so, Doc.', Cassidy said back to him telepathically as they all walked towards the others.

"It's good to see you again, Cassidy!", Anna said as she hugged her niece.

"It's good to see you too, Aunt Anna.", Cassidy said as she returned the hug.

"What about me?", Tom questioned with a grin. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"I missed you too, Uncle Tom.", Cassidy said as she hugged her uncle, who returned the hug.

Cassidy then looked down at Chris, Irma's little brother.

"And how are you doing, squirt?", Cassidy asked as she bent down and hugged him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Ew!", Chris said as he pulled away from Cassidy and wiped his cheek. "Cooties!"

"And I missed you too.", Cassidy said with a grin as as she ruffled his hair.

"Hi, Aunt Joan! Hey, Uncle Chen!", Yan Lin said as she hugged her aunt and uncle. "It's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Yan.", Joan said as she returned the hug.

"You should visit more often.", Chen said as he hugged his niece.

"I'll be sure to do that.", Yan Lin said as they pulled away from each other.

"What? No hug for your grandmother?", Grandma Yan Lin questioned with a smile.

"I missed you too, Grandma.", Yan Lin said as they hugged.

"And I you, grand-daughter.", Grandma Yan Lin said as they pulled away from each other. "And I take it you are Himerish."

"Yes, I am.", Himerish said as he stepped up to the three families. "I thank you for gathering the families here, Ms. Lin."

"It was no problem.", Grandma Yan Lin said with a smile. "I even made sure to have the restaurant closed for this."

"Wait!", Yan Lin said. "You called my grandmother?"

"I figured that this was the best way to do this.", Himerish said.

"To do what?", Irma asked.

"You may want to sit down, cuz.", Cassidy said. "This may take a while."

"Excuse me, but what is going on here?", the blond hair man said.

"I'm here to talk about Irma, Hay Lin, and your older daughter and what they've been going through.", Himerish said surprising the three girls.

"First, let me introduce you to the Hales.", Grandma Yan Lin said. "This is Harold and his wife, Elizabeth. The youngest daughter is Lillian and the older daughter is Cornelia."

"Now what's this all about?", Tom Lair asked.

"I think it's best that Yan Lin and Cassidy show you.", Himerish said as he took a seat.

Everyone looked at Yan Lin and Cassidy as they looked at each other.

"Here goes.", Yan Lin said.

Yan Lin then walked up and through a table.

"Cool!", Chris said. "I want do that!"

"Me too!", Lillian said.

Cassidy then looked at an empty chair and focused her mind. Suddenly, to the surprise of the three families, except for Grandma Yan Lin, the chair floated in the air.

"What in the world?", Anna questioned in surprise.

"Are you doing this, Cassidy?", Tom asked.

"Yeah.", Cassidy said as she set the chair back down. "You see... We're mutants."

 **A/N: Well, Cassidy and Yan Lin have showed what they can do to the Lins, Lairs, and Hales. What going to happen now? And what about Peter and Nerissa as well as Angelo and John? How will things turn out for them. Read on to find out.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The three families were shock at what they saw Cassidy and Yan Lin do. No one said a thing for a few seconds. But then...

"You have powers too!", Cornelia said in shock.

"Cornelia?", Elizabeth questioned.

Cornelia then looked at her parents and knew she had to get it all out before it drove her nuts! So she took a deep breath and...

"Mom. Dad. I'm... I'm a Mutant.", Cornelia said as she looked at them.

"But... When? How?", Harold asked.

"It's quite easy to explain, Sir.", Cassidy said. "You see, everyone has the "X" Gene in them. Once it actives, a person becomes a Mutant. But only a select few become Mutants. Like you Cornelia. And... Irma."

Tom, Anna, Chris looked at Irma in shock. Irma looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

'How did she know?', Irma thought to herself.

'You have know idea, Irma.', Cassidy thought to herself after hearing her cousin's thoughts.

"Oh! And Hay Lin is a Mutant, too.", Yan Lin replied causing Chen and Joan to look at their daughter in shock. "Sorry, Hay Lin. But they were going to find out sooner or later."

"How did you know?", Hay Lin questioned.

"That's what I want to know!", Irma said.

"Let's just say, I have a way of knowing.", Himerish said with a kind smile.

"Is there a cure?", Irma asked.

"Nope.", Cassidy said. "You're a Mutant, cuz. Get use to it."

"I know you all are scared right now.", Himerish said. "Believe me when I say that I've been in your shoes when I first discovered my powers. But in time, I've learned to control them. And that is why I'm here."

"What do you mean?", Tom asked.

"I have a school that helps Mutants learn to control their powers and abilities.", Himerish began to explain. "It is where Yan Lin and Cassidy are learning to control their powers. As well as discover ways of using them to help mankind."

"And you want our daughters to go to this school as well?", Joan questioned.

"In a word... yes.", Himerish said. "But it is all up to you. I will not force your hand or anything. But I will tell you this. There are other factions that may come after your daughters. Other factions that will want to use them for things they may not want to do."

"And trust me when I say this, Aunt Joan.", Yan Lin said. "You don't want Hay Lin with those people."

"I'm guessing that the government is one of these factions.", Tom said.

"Yeah.", Cassidy said. "One of the teachers was used by the government. She's cool and everything. But she can be a bit... cranky at times."

"Cranky is an understatement.", Yan Lin said with a grin.

"If I may ask, where is this school?", Cornelia asked.

"It is in New York.", Himerish answered. "Westchester County, New York to be honest. It is a nice and safe area. And the land I have the mansion is on...

"Mansion?", Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Irma questioned in surprise.

"Well, yeah.", Cassidy said. "The school is the Doc's mansion. It's big enough for us and the other students that are there."

"Other students?", Irma questioned.

"Yes.", Himerish said. "There are other Mutants there. Each with a different power and ability. And each learning to control them. You'll be among those that are going through what you're going through."

"And if I'm right, there are others from Heatherfield there too.", Cassidy said.

"Really?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Indeed there are. But do not let that fact decide what you want to do.", Himerish as he handed the parents business cards. "We will be in town for a few days. Feel free to call me if you have anymore questions."

"Um... can Cassidy stay with us until you leave town?", Irma asked.

"It is up to her.", Himerish said.

"Fine with me.", Cassidy said with a smile.

"And you are free to stay with us as well, Yan Lin.", Grandma Lin said to her grand-daughter.

"Cool!", Yan Lin said as she walked up to Hay Lin. "We can talk about the boys at the school. And trust me when I say that there are some hot ones there."

With a smile on his face, Himerish left the restaurant. But was stopped by Elizabeth Hale who walked out after him.

"Excuse me, Dr. Drakar?", Elizabeth called out to Himerish making him stop and turn around.

"Yes, Mrs. Hale?", Himerish questioned.

"This school of yours. Is it the best place for my daughter?", she asked.

"To be honest, Ma'am, I can not say it is the best place.", Himerish said. "There may be other schools out there. But they do charge a great deal more money. And to be honest, the government will end up turning your daughter into a living weapon. At my school, she will get the help she needs to control her powers better as well as a good education. Once she turns eighteen, it will be her choice of what she wants to do."

"I see.", Elizabeth said. "Thank you for being honest with me, Doctor."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Hale.", Himerish said. "Oh. And I should warn you. You, as well as the Lairs and Lins, may get a visit from the FBI."

"About our daughter?", Elizabeth questioned with concern.

"I'm afraid so.", Himerish said. "But do not worry. They won't try and act right then and there. They may try and scare you into doing what they want. But they can't do anything. But they may try and find a way in which you'll have no choice but to let them take your daughter away. Which is why I'm here to offer them a chance at something close to a normal teenage life."

"Thank you Dr. Drakar.", Elizabeth said. "Me and my husband have a lot to talk about with our daughter before a choice is made."

"I understand.", Himerish said. "If you have any questions, you have my card."

"Thank you.", Elizabeth said before heading back to the restaurant.

Just then, Cassidy and Yan Lin came and got their bags and headed back into the restaurant. But not before saying goodbye to Himerish. Himerish got into the rented car he had and drove to the hotel he was staying at.

'I know they're out there.', Himerish thought to himself as he turned the corner. 'I can feel them.'

'Cassidy. Yan Lin. Be careful. Your families as well as the Hales will get a visit some time soon.', Himerish told them telepathically.

'Don't worry, Doc!', Yan Lin said. 'We'll be okay.'

'You taught us to well to make any mistakes.', Cassidy said.

'I know, my students. I know.', Himerish said. 'But, you can't blame me for worrying.'

Himerish then cut the link and continued driving to the hotel he would be staying at for the next few days. Meanwhile, in the city of Sesamo, Peter and Nerissa had arrived at his home. Now part of him was happy to be returning home if only for a day or two. But there was part of him that wished it was under better circumstances. But deep down he knew it couldn't be avoided for he knew what would happen if he didn't do what he and Nerissa came there to do.

"Are you ready?", Nerissa asked Peter knowing he was a bit nervous.

"Ready as I'll ever be.", Peter said before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door to his family's home.

"Just a minute.", came a familiar voice that made Peter smile a bit as the door opened. "Oh my goodness! Peter!"

Standing at the doorway was Peter's younger sister, Taranee Cook, who was more than happy to see her big brother.

"Hey, Sis.", Peter said as the two siblings shared a loving hug.

"Who's at the door, Taranee?", asked a female voice.

"Mom! Dad! Peter's back!", Taranee happily said.

"Peter?!", came a male voice as footsteps sounded.

It was then two other people came up to the doorway of the house. One was an African-American man named Loine Cook who is Peter and Taranee's father while the other was an Asian-American woman named Theresa Cook who is their mother.

"Hey, Mom. Hey Dad.", Peter said to his parents with a sad smile.

Now both parents were happy to see Peter, but then they saw Nerissa and knew why they were there. And it scared them both.

"No!", Theresa said as she shook her head sadly. "Please no! First Peter! Now Taranee!?"

"What's wrong, Mom?", Taranee asked. "Aren't you glad to see Peter."

"She is, Taranee.", Lione said to his daughter. "It's just that we know why he and Mrs. Hart are here."

"What do you mean, Dad?", Taranee asked.

"Maybe we should go inside and talk about this.", Nerissa suggested getting a nod from Lione who let them in.

"I remember you.", Taranee said to Nerissa. "You came here two years ago with that other guy for Peter."

"Yes, I was.", Nerissa said as they all sat in the Living Room of the Cook's home. "But today your brother and I are here for another reason."

"What reason is that?", Taranee asked.

"It's you, Sis.", Peter said whcih made his mother gasp before crying.

"It's okay, dear.", Loine said as he held his wife in comfort. "We both knew that this might happen."

"Mom? Dad?", Taranee questioned before turning to her older brother. "What's going on, Peter?"

"Taranee, I want you to be honest with me.", Peter said to his sister. "Have you been going through any... interesting changes?"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about.", Taranee said as she adverted her eyes from her brother.

Seeing this, Peter knew what he had to do. He looked to Nerissa who nodded telling him to do what he must do. So Peter went and closed all the curtains in the living room so no one outside could see what he was about to do.

"What's going on, Peter?", Taranee asked her brother.

"Taranee. You know I go to a special school in New York, right?", he asked getting a nod from her. "Well, what you don't know is what kind of school it is."

"What are you talking about?", Taranee asked.

"Taranee. The Drakar Institute of Higher Learning, for Gifted Youngsters is a school for Mutants. Like me.", Peter said to his sister surprising her. "And... like you.", he said causing Taranee to gasp in shock.

"You're a Mutant, too!?", Taranee questioned in surprise.

"Yeah.", Peter said as he lit his hand on fire surprising Taranee even more.

"I... I... I was so scared to tell Mom and Dad.", Taranee said as she hugged herself. "I didn't know what to think."

"It's okay, Taranee.", Lione said as he and Theresa walked up to their daughter. "Me and your mother knew that this might happened."

"Y-You did!?", Taranee questioned.

"Yes. We just didn't know if it would.", Theresa said as she hugged her daughter. "But that doesn't change our love for you or your brother."

"It never will.", Lione said as he placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder with a proud smile that Peter returned.

"So what can you do, Sis?", Peter asked Taranee.

"Well...", Taranee said as she formed a small fireball in her hand surprising everyone there. "That's the best I can do when I'm in control."

"Looks like fire is a family thing with us, huh?", Peter said as he held his sister's hand making her smile. "So, do you want to come to the Institute or not?"

"You're asking me if I want to go?", Taranee questioned.

"Of course.", Nerissa said. "We do not force it on you. It is your choice and your choice alone.", she said with a kind smile that made Taranee feel comfortable.

"Then... I accept your offer.", Taranee said. "I mean, if Peter likes it there, then I guess it'll be okay for me, too."

"Then allow me to welcome you to the Institute.", Nerissa said. "Take your time to pack a suitcase. You can send for the rest of your things later. If you're up to it, we can leave in two days."

"Okay.", Taranee said. "One question. Do you have a library?", Taranee asked getting a laugh out of her brother and parents. "Whaaaaat!? I like to read!"

"We have a small yet fine library.", Nerissa said with a small laugh.

"Trust me, Sis. You're going to love the Institute.", Peter said as he went with Taranee up to her bedroom to pack a bag.

"Do you have to leave so soon?", Theresa asked Nerissa. "Can't you stay for a few days?"

"I wish we could.", Nerissa said. "Truly I do. But like you were told when we came for Peter, there are other factions that would want to take Taranee and make her into a weapon."

"We know, Mrs. Hart.", Loine said. "It's just that, we wish we had more time to say goodbye to our daughter."

"I'm sorry but as we speak, there are government agents in almost every town and city watching for any signs of mutants.", Nerissa explained. "And unfortunatly, they know about the Institute and all of the teachers there. Including myself.", she said surprising both parents.

"So sometime today or tomorrow, there might be some agents coming here for Taranee and Peter?", Theresa questioned fearing for her children.

"No.", Nerissa said causing Theresa and Lione to breath a sigh of relief. "But they will send an agent or two to talk to you about letting Taranee go with them."

"And make my daughter a weapon!?", Lione questioned in anger. "I don't think so!", he said as he turned to his wife. "Theresa. They have to leave sooner than later. Tomorrow if possible."

"I know.", Theresa said sadly. "I know. I just wish we could have more time with both of them, but it can't be helped. Can it?", she asked sadly. "Well, then I guess I better get started cooking dinner. I think I'll cook both of their favorite meals.", she said as she headed into the Kitchen.

"She is a a strong woman.", Nerissa said with a kind smile.

"Indeed she is.", Lione said with a proud smile. "But it still hurts for her to have to say goodbye to her daughter like she had to with Peter. But we both know that they're in good hands with you and others like them at the Institute.", he said giving Nerissa a kind smile.

"We will do our best to keep your children safe.", Nerissa said as she returned Lione's kind smile.

"That's all we ask.", Lione said as he shook Nerissa's hand. "And now I have to go tell Taranee that she'll be leaving tomorrow.", he said with a heavy sigh as he headed upstairs to his daughter's bedroom.

'If only we mutants could be accepted as we are.', Nerissa thought to herself. 'None of us would have to be going through all of this.', she thought as she sat in a chair happy to of completed her task. 'I only hope we don't run into any problems.', she thought as she prayed for things to go well.

Elsewhere, in the city of Fadden Hills, John and Angelo Vanders were standing at the door of a house of people that they knew well. On the side of the door was the name Vandom. A name they knew all to well.

"You ready for this?", John asked Angelo as he knocked on the door.

"Do I really have a choice?", Angelo asked as they heard footsteps coming to the door.

"I know how you feel, nephew.", John said as he patted Angelo on his shoulder.

"Well, here goes nothing.", Angelo said as the door opened to show a woman with brown eyes and blueish-black hair who was surprised yet happy to see both Vanders.

"John?! Angelo?!", the woman questioned before giving both of them a hug. "It's so good to see you! When did you get here?!"

"We just got here.", John said as he and Angelo returned the hug.

"Hey, Aunt Susan.", Angelo said with a smile. "How you doing?"

"I'm doing fine.", Susan said with a smile.

But they saw that Susan wasn't fine. In fact they saw that she was tired from the dark rings under her eyes.

"Are you okay, Susan?", John asked. "You look tired.", he said with concern.

"I'm... okay.", Susan said trying to hide the fact that she was indeed tired.

"The rings under your eyes say different.", John said. "You know that you can tell me if there's anything wrong, Susan. Can we come inside and talk?"

"Sure.", Susan said as she let John and Angelo inside.

Once inside, they saw they the place was the same way it was before they left for the Institute. They both took a seat in the living room as Susan walked in and sat with John on the couch. Both John and Angelo could tell that there was something wrong. And it was then that Angelo noticed that something was up when there was no DVD player on the TV. But said nothing, yet he did notice a box, that had something damaged in it, next to the couch.

"Are you okay, Aunt Susan?", Angelo asked the woman that was like a second mother to him since his parents died.

"I'm... I'm okay.", Susan said with a weak smile. "It's just that...", she said before she broke down and cried. "Oh dear Lord! I don't know what to do!"

"Easy, Susan.", John said as he took Susan into a hug that she accepted as she clung onto him. "It'll be okay."

"I tried, John! I really did! But I don't know what to do", Susan said as tears poured down her face. "I don't know how to help Will!"

"It's okay, Susan.", John said to his friend.

"No it isn't, John!", Susan cried. "Will is... is... She's going through some problems."

"Susan. We know.", John said. "We know Will is a Mutant.", he said surprising Susan.

"But... But... how do you know?", Susan questioned before she figured it out. "Wait! Are you..."

"A mutant. Yeah.", John said. "And so is Angelo.", he said causing Susan to look at Angelo in shock.

"It's true.", Angelo said. "100% Mutant."

"But how? When?", Susan questioned.

"Since I was thirteen.", John replied. "Same goes for Angelo. When he showed the signs, we moved to New York so he could get help controling his powers. The Institute helps Mutants learn to control their powers and abilities."

"But how do you know about Will?", Susan questioned.

"The founder of the school has his ways.", John said.

"The Doc is a good man, Aunt Susan.", Angelo said. "He along with the other teachers there are cool. Uncle John is a teacher there, too."

"Really?", Susan questioned as she looked at John.

"Yeah.", John said. "But if you want Will to come with us, we'll have to confront her about being Mutant.", he said as they heard the front door open.

"Mom, I'm home!", came a familiar voice.

Susan, John, and Angelo looked to see a teenage girl with brown eyes and crimson red hair that was cut in a bob cut that was growing down to her shoulders. When she saw John and Angelo, a smile grew on her face.

"Hey, Kiddo!", John said to the girl.

"Uncle John!", Will cried happily as she ran up to him and gave him a hug that he returned

"Good to see you, Will.", John said giving Will a smile that she returned.

"What's up, Red Pest!?", Angelo asked getting Will's attention as she smiled at him before giving him a hug that he returned.

"Nothing much, Angel-Not.", Will said as she held onto Angelo as a few tears ran down her face. "I missed you so much."

"Same here.", Angelo said as they backed away from each other a bit. "But right now, we need to talk about something important."

"What are you talking about?", Will asked.

"Will, Honey, they know.", Susan said to her daughter. "They know you're a Mutant."

 **A/N: Well, all five new Mutants have been found. And only one is willing to go to the Institute so far. Question is, will the others be willing to do the same or will other factions step in and get them to join them instead. Read on to find out!**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

There was Will Vandom. Staring at her mother in shock at what she just told her. She then stared at John and Angelo scared of what they would think of her now that they know she's a Mutant. Those most normal people call a freak or monster. Part of her also felt betrayed thinking that her mother told John and Angelo about her being a Mutant.

"You... You told them!?", Will shouted as she backed away from them. "Why, Mom!? Why!?", Will yelled as she headed upstairs to her bedroom.

"Will, wait!", Susan called out only to be stopped by John.

"Easy, Susan.", John said to her. "Maybe it's best if Angelo go talk to her."

"But..."

"Don't worry, Aunt Susan.", Angelo said heading for the stairs. "It'll be okay.", he said before heading upstairs.

"It's going to be okay, Susan.", John said as they sat back on the couch. "Just give her time."

"I hope you're right, John.", Susan said to her friend. "Will can barely touch anything with a current without frying it half the time. ", she said as she looked down at the fried DVD player that was in the box next to the couch.

"Then let me tell you about the Institute.", John said. "If you allow Will to go there, she'll get the help she needs to control her powers.", he said as he held Susan's hand giving her comfort to which she smiled at John.

Meanwhile, Will was in he bedroom laying on her bed crying as she held one of her many stuffed frogs. Actually the stuffed frog she had was one that Angelo gave her on her birthday. It had a thing of red hair with brown eyes and was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a baby blue shirt. She actually named it 'Lil Will'. As she was holding the frog for comfort, one thing rang through her head.

'He hates me! They hate me!', she thought to herself as a lone tear ran down her face. 'Why would he want to be friends with a freak!?', she thought as a knock came at her bedroom door.

"Go away!", Will shouted as she curled up on her bed.

"It's me, Will.", Angelo said through the door. "Can I come in so we can talk?"

"Why would you want to talk to a freak!?", Will cried as she sat up in her bed.

"Because we've been best friends since we were kids.", Angelo replied. "Now can you please open this door so we can talk. Or I can knock it down! And believe me when I say that I can do it!", he said in a tone that said he'd do it.

Not wanting to make her best friend mad, Will got up from the bed and opened the door letting Angelo in.

"Thank you.", Angelo said as he walked into the room. "Wow! This place hasn't changed to much.", he said as he sat with Will on her bed.

Will then grabbed her stuffed frog and sat in lotus position while looking down at her frog.

"You want to talk about it?", Angelo asked only for Will to keep her head down.

"I... I can't believe Mom told you and Uncle John about this!", Will said. "I thought I could trust her!"

"Will, Aunt Susan didn't tell us about you being a Mutant.", Angelo said getting a look of surprise from Will.

"But if she didn't tell you, then how did...?", Will began to question.

"We know because of where I live at now.", Angelo began to explain. "I live at the Drakar Institute of Higher Learning, for Gifted Youngsters.", he said getting a raised eyebrow from Will. "It's a school for Mutants to help them control their powers and abilities. And the man who runs the school is one who has a way of finding other Mutants."

"And that's how you found me.", Will figured getting a nod from Angelo when she gasped as she figured something else out. "Wait a sec! Are you a... a... a..."

"Mutant? Yep.", Angelo said. "And so is Uncle John. I became one at thirteen, just like most Mutants. And that's why Uncle John and I are here, Will. We want you to come and live at the Institute. There you can learn to control your powers."

"Isn't there a cure to all of this?", Will asked.

"Sorry, but no.", Angelo said. "There's no cure. The best you can do is learn to control your powers."

"And I can learn control at this Institute?", Will questioned getting a nod from Angelo. "Why doesn't the government do something?"

"Oh, they do.", Angelo said. "They try and get Mutants to go with them so they can take and turn our kind into living weapons.", he said surprising Will. "We actually have someone who the government did some experiments on. She can be a bit moody sometimes, but man can she fight!"

"So is this Institute the only place that helps Mutants?", Will asked.

"Well there are some other places, but they like to charge a lot of money.", Angelo replied. "Plus, there are other groups that would want you to fight for them. But the Institute is different."

"I want to gain control before I hurt somebody.", Will said as she looked down at her hands.

Angelo then took her hands in his and smiled at her.

"Then let's get you that control.", Angelo said giving her a smile that she returned before throwing her arms around him in a hug that he returned. "I'll take that as a yes.", he said getting a small laugh out of Will.

Back downstairs, John had told Susan about the Institute and what they stood for. As much as she wanted Will to stay, she knew that the Institute was the best place for her daughter.

"I know you want to keep Will safe, Susan.", John said. "But you and I both know that as a Mutant, she's going to face all sorts of problems. Problems that she can better face with fellow Mutants."

"I supposes you are right, John.", Susan said knowing her daughter needed help. "Will needs help. And if this Institute can help her, and if she wants to, then she can go."

"You mean that?"

Susan and John turned to see Will and Angelo standing at the stairs. As Susan got to her feet, Will ran up to her mother and gave her a loving hug that Susan returned.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Mom!", Will said as she held on to her mother. "I should of known that you wouldn't betray me like that."

"It's okay, Sweetie.", Susan said as she held her daughter close. "I love you no matter what. Always remember that."

"I will.", Will said as both women back away from their hug smiling at each other.

"So, I take it that you'll be coming to the Institute with us, huh?", John questioned getting a nod from Will. "Good. Then go pack a bag. I know this sounds rushed, but we have to leave as soon as possible."

"Will the government really try to come after Will?", Susan questioned. "I know you told me that the government has agents in a lot of cities and towns watching for any signs of Mutant activity, but this is Fadden Hills."

"Fadden Hills, Heatherfield, Open HIll. One agent or ten. It doesn't matter. There are a lot of agents out there.", John explained. "But we can wait and leave tomorrow afternoon.", he said getting a hug from Will.

"Thanks, Uncle John.", Will said.

"No problem, Kiddo.", John said as he returned the hug.

"Well, seeing as this is your last night here, then I'll be cooking one of your favorite meals tonight for dinner.", Susan said to her daughter.

"Spaghetti and meatballs!", Will said making her mother smile before going tinto the Kitchen. "So can you tell me more about the Institute?", she asked Angelo as they sat on the couch.

"Sure.", Angelo said. "First off, the whole place is actually a mansion. The backyard is huge! There's a pool with some hot tubs and a tennis court, a basketball court, a game room, and lounge."

As Angelo was telling Will about the Institute, John went into the kitchen to help Susan cook, when he saw her at the counter about to make some meatballs. He noticed that her hands were shaking and he knew why. He walked up to Susan and took her hands in his surprising her. Susan looked up at John who gave her a kind smile that she returned before she burst into tears as she buried her face in John's chest.

"It's okay, Susan.", John said as he stroked Susan's back. "Just let it out. Let it all out.", John said knowing this was something she needed.

Now outside the Vandom's home, there was a figure that had been listening to everything that was going on. He was about 5'6 with white hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a pair of tan cargo pants with brown shoes and a white tank-top with a dark blue jacket and a brown hat. After he had heard enough, he crouched down on all fours and began to hop away like a frog. But when he did this, he was able to hop away at a great distance into the nearby forest. Once he was far enough into the forest, he came to what looked like a small cabin. Once in the cabin, the man went over to what looked like a CB radio and began to press some buttons and turn some dials until he got a good signal.

"Jecht to base. Jecht to base!", the man known as Jecht said hoping someone would hear him. "Anybody there?"

"Dash here. What is it, Jecht?", came a voice through the reciver.

"Jecht have news about Mutant girl!", Jecht said. "She want to go with Drakar's people! They leave tomorrow!"

"Good job, Jecht.", Dash said. "Stand by for further instructions. Dash out.", he said before the connection was cut.

On the other end of the line was a teenage boy with brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a blue uniform with gray boots, gloves, belt and round shoulder pads. After cutting the connection with Jecht, he ran at super-human speed out of the room he was in and down several halls until he cane to a set of double doors that opened when he stopped at them. He walked into the room to see a man in a gray casual suit with black shoes sitting in a large throne with a helmet sitting on a stand next to him and a cape hanging off a pole that was also next to him. At the moment he was looking over something on his iPad before he noticed Dash walking up to him.

"What is it, Dash?", the man asked as he continued to work on his iPad.

"I have news about one of the Mutants you had our teammates spy on.", Dash reported. "This one, like the one in Sesamo, has decided to join up with Drakar and his bunch."

"And which one is this one?", the man asked still focused on his iPad.

"The one in Fadden Hills.", Dash answered.

"I see.", the man said as he put the iPad down. "Take Lazer with you and go after the girl with Jecht."

"What about the girl in Sesamo?", Dash questioned.

"Nerissa is there. She's to powerful for you and Lazer. "Your best bet is to go after the one in Fadden Hills. "And with Charger, Knockdown, Clubber, and Cedric in Heatherfield, our forces are spread a bit thin with the others on another mission."

"Very well.", Dash said with a bow. "We shall do our best to get the girl from Fadden Hills, Magus."

"See that you do, Dash.", Magus said before returning to his work on his iPad.

Dash then left the room to complete his mission.

"You move fast, Himerish.", Magus said. "But in the coming war, against the Humans, power shall be the winning factor.", he said as he went back to what he was doing.

Later that day in Heatherfield, the Hales were having an important talk about the future of Cornelia.

"So what do we do?", Cornelia asked as they all were sitting in the living room of their penthouse apartment home.

"We have to think about what's best for you, Dear.", Harold said. "This Drakar fellow, seems nice, but we don't know anything about him."

"Well, I checked out the place he runs from the online site he has and it seems on the level.", Elizabeth said. "He doesn't charge much money unlike the other schools I've been checking out. So that's a relief."

"I don't care about the cost.", Harold said. "I care about our daughter's safety."

"I do too, Dear.", Elizabeth said. "And from what I've read, this Institute Dr. Drakar runs seems like a good place for Cornelia."

"What do you think, Cornelia?", Harold asked his daughter who was looking through the different places on the lap top.

"Well, the Institute does look nice from the pictures online.", Cornelia said. "And the price is pretty fair, like Mom said. And I may even get a roommate. Maybe... Maybe they can help me learn to control my powers. I don't want to lose control and end up hurting somebody!"

"Well, if this is what you want, then I'm okay with it.", Harold said making his daughter smile as a knock came at the door. "I'll get it."

Once he answered the door, Harold saw that it was a man in a black suit with matching shoes and sunglasses were standing there looking very serious.

"Harold Hale. I'm Agent Miles, with the FBI.", the man said as he took his shades off. "I'm here because we, at the FBI, believe that you and your family have had an encounter with one Himerish Drakar. We believe that he came here in regards to your daughter, Cornelia Hale. Is this true?"

"Maybe.", Harold said remembering what Himerish said about other factions wanting his daughter. "What if he has?"

"Well, if you would allow me to come in so we can talk, Sir, I'm sure we can come to a better understanding of things.", Miles said with what looked like a sad excuse for a smile Harold has ever seen.

"Let's cut to the chase, Agent Miles.", Harold said. "We both know why you're really here. And seeing as you don't have a warrant, I _DON'T_ have to let you into my home. So please go away for I will not let you turn my daughter into a weapon for the government."

"Suit yourself, Sir.", Miles said as he put his shades back on. "I'll give you forty-eight hours to think about working with us.", he said as he pulled out a card and slipped it in the pocket of Harold's shirt. "Think wisely about this before I am forced to get that warrant and... take your daughter by force. Good day, Sir.", he said before turning to walk away.

"Why that little...!", Harold snapped as he slammed the door.

"What happened, Dear.", Elizabeth asked as Harold took the card and ripped it up.

"It looks like the FBI is interested in Cornelia.", he said causing both women to gasp in shock. "Pack a bags, Cornelia. You're going to the Institute!"

"Harold?", Elizabeth questioned.

"I'd rather our daughter get taught in a safe environment than being turned into a weapon!", Harold said making his wife and daughter smile.

"Thank you, Dad!", Cornelia said as she ran up to her father and gave him a hug that he returned followed by his wife and youngest daughter making it a family group hug.

"Can I have Cornelia's room?", Lillian asked getting a laugh out of everyone.

"We'll talk about it.", Harold said giving his oldest daughter a wink making her grin. "But right now, I have a call to make.", he said as he took the phone and the card Dr. Drakar gave Elizabeth and dialed the cell phone number on the card.

"Come on, Squirt. You can help me pack.", Cornelia said as she took his sister by her hand and led her upstairs and to her bedroom.

"Can I have some of your stuffed bunnies!?", Lillian asked.

"Oh brother.", Cornelia said with a small smile as she rolled her eyes.

As for Harold, the phone rang a few time before it was answered.

"Hello. Dr. Drakar.", came the voice of Himerish on the other end. "How may I help you?"

"Doctor. This is Harold Hale.", Harold said. "We've made our decision. We'd like for our daughter to go to your school."

"I see.", Himerish said. "Very well. I'll call you and let you know when we'll be leaving. May I suggest we all meet up at the Silver Dragon on the day of departure?"

"That's works fine with us.", Harold said. "But I think you should know that we just got a visit from the FBI right after we made our decision to let Cornelia go to your school."

"I see.", Himerish said. "And did they give you forty-eight hours to think about working with them?", he asked.

"Y-Yes they did.", Harold said. "How did you know that?"

"It's how they work.", Himerish said. "But the truth is that they act within thirty-six hours. I hate to say this but we must act fast! Can you have Cornelia ready to go in twenty-four hours?"

"Of course.", Harold said. "She may not like it, but I take it that this must be done for her own safety."

"Yes.", Himerish said. "Meet me at the Silver Dragon tomorrow, at the same time we first met today."

"Very well.", Harold said. "And thank you, Doctor."

"You are welcome, my friend.", Himerish said before they hung up their phones. "That's one down. Now I only hope my X-Men can convince the other children to join us. One can only hope."

In another part of Heatherfield, Hay Lin and Yan Lin were sitting at a table in the Silver Dragon having some tea as Yan Lin had just told her little cousin about the Institute. Well, what she could tell her for the moment.

"It sounds nice, Cuz, but I... I don't know if I'm ready for something like this.", Hay Lin said. "I mean, I'm only fifteen. This is just way to much."

"I understand, Hay Lin. Really, I do.", Yan Lin said. "But if it wasn't for Dr. Drakar, who knows where I'd be right now. Ten to one the government would be training me to be some kind of weapon doing who knows what."

"How can you be so sure that the government would do that?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Because we have someone at the Institute who was once a test subject of the government.", Yan Lin said as their grandmother came up to them with another thing of tea. "They really did a number on her."

"How bad was it?", Hay Lin asked.

"So bad that she's lost her memories.", she said making Hay Lin gasp. "The Doc has been using his telepathic powers to help her recover her memories but no such luck there. He only gets bits and pieces that show places which she searches for in hopes of finding any clues into what happened to her."

"Sounds rough.", Grandma Yan said as she poured her grand-daughters more tea and sat with them. "I do hope your friend finds what she's looking for."

"Me too.", Hay Lin said. "So, do you think Irma and Cornelia will be going with you and Cassidy?"

"Maybe.", Yan Lin said. "Not sure. But right now, I'm more concerned about you coming with me, Hay Lin. I'm not trying to put any pressure on you, but I also want you to be safe while learning to control your powers.", she said as she took her cousin's hands in hers. "I don't want you to end up as a living weapon of the government."

"I don't either.", Hay Lin said. "But..."

"Listen, Hay Lin.", Grandma Yan said getting her grand-daughter's attention. "Your cousin is taking a great risk coming all the way here knowing that she too can be picked up by the government."

"What!?", Hay Lin questioned in surprise while looking at her cousin. "But why!? You're with the Institute!"

"It's... complicated.", Yan Lin said. "Let's just say that the government would like to be rid of Dr. Drakar's Institute. But thankfully, he has some friends in high places and with deep pockets."

"Maybe... Maybe I can come there for a month to see how it's like.", Hay Lin said. "You know. Like a trial run."

"I can live with that.", Yan Lin said with a smile that Hay Lin returned. "So you want to tell Uncle Chen and Aunt Joan?", she asked getting a nod from Hay Lin.

The two cousins went with their grandmother to tell Chen and Joan about their daughter's declension. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched. Watching them was a man with short black hair with blue eyes dressed in a business suit with a brown leather belt that had a small side pouch that you really couldn't see. He was sitting two tables away from them but was able to hear everything they talked about. After they left their table, he paid his bill and left the restaurant and headed down an alley. Once down the alley, he suddenly changed his form to that of a man with blonde hair that went down to his shoulders with green eyes dressed in a green uniform with black boots and the same leather belt and pouch. He then pulled out a cell phone, from the pouch where he also had a wallet, and pressed a few buttons.

"What is it, Cedric?", came a familar voice.

"It seems that the Lin child has decided to go to the Institute, Magus.", Cedric reported. "She is also close friends with the Lair child who may be going with them as well seeing as she's related to one of Drakar's students like the cousin of the Lin girl."

"I see.", Magus said. "Then I guess we'll have to change both of their minds. Return back to base. I can't risk you getting expose yet. I'll send word for my other forces to retrieve the girls."

"By your command.", Cedric said before hanging up and putting his phone back in the pouch.

Cedric then transformed into a man with brown hair and blue eyes dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with brown shoes and leather belt and pouch. He then left the alley and headed for the bus stop to catch a bus. Now elsewhere, in some part of Alaska, there's a Japanese woman wandering somewhere in a forest where it had snowed. She has short black hair that goes down to her shoulders and yellow eyes. She dressed in a pair of black jeans, belt, boots, gloves, and a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt. She comes to a facility that is clearly abandoned as she had to kick open the door to the place. Once she searched the place, she finds an elevator but it doesn't work. It doesn't matter to her as she pushes the doors open and slides down the cables to the bottom floor. Once down there, she sees that there's a lab at the bottom floor. She's not a fan of this kind of lab. For it's the kind that once did test on people. Namely Mutants. Like her. She soon finds the main computer to the lab and turns it on and is surprised that there's enough power to turn it on.

"Let's see what you've got.", the woman said as she punched in a few commands.

Soon a file came up that the woman clicked on. Once she did, a video began to play. The woman was surprised to see that she was on the video.

"What the...!?", the woman questioned just before a male's voice was heard from the video.

"Test subject ten.", the voice said as the camera is pointed to the "X" on a circular clear tank that is filled with what looks like a strange green liquid. "Name, Orube Wong.", the voice says as the camera's view backs away to show the woman floating in the tank with a mask over her mouth that has a tube leading up to the top of the tank.

In the video, Orube sees that she's dressed in a black sports bra and underwear. She also sees that there are four metal bands around both of her arms and legs. Along with one wrapped around her stomach, ribs, chest, and forehead with wires attached to her body with a thing of goggles over her eyes.

"What are they doing to me!?", the woman known as Orube questions as she continues to watch the video.

"This Mutant has some extraordinary abilities.", the voice said. "Regenerative healing factor along with superhuman senses, strength, agility, stamina, reflexes, and longevity. She's highly intelligent and fluent in various languages. And she's a great fighter. She truly is a thing of beauty. I don't know why we didn't use her as our first test subject. But then again being our tenth test subject goes well with the Roman number "X". "For if this goes well, she will be called Weapon X."

"Weapon X, huh?", Orube questioned as she continued to watch the video.

"Now we'll begin the process of bonding the adamantium to the subject's skeletal structure.", the voice said as the camera turned to focus on the source of the voice. "Hopefully, with her healing factor, the adamantium will bond to her skeleton making it nearly unbreakable.", the man said. "Which will go well with the bone claws she already has in her hands."

The man was bald with a thing of goggles on. He was of slim build wearing a lab coat and white pants and black shoes. Seeing this man did not make Orube happy for some reason.

"Who is that guy?", she questioned as she watched the video.

The man then flipped some switches on a panel and pressed some buttons. The cameraman then focused on the tank that Orube was in. Bubbles began to float in the water of the tank just as Orube woke up screaming. And for good reason, the metal bands, that she figured was adamantium, began to sink through her skin and into her body. From what Orube could tell, from watching the video, she must of went through some major pain. After what looked like hours, but was only a few minutes, the man ended the process and walked up to the tank with the cameraman. At first, Orube looked life-less in the tank. But then she woke up.

"How do you feel, Orube?", the man asked.

"I feel... I feel... ARGH!", she began to scream as she lifted up her arms and looked at her hands. "What did you do to me!?", she asked as three metal claws came out from each of her hands.

"Just as I figured.", the man said. "The adamantium has also coated her bone claws as well! This makes her an even better Weapon X!"

Suddenly, Orube used her claws to cut a hole in the tank.

"What are you doing!?", the man questioned as Orube bust a hole in the tank.

Once she does this, the water flows out of the tank allowing her to stand on her feet. She rips the wires off of her and takes off the mask and goggles before jumping out of the tank. She then glares at the man who gave her, her new skeleton.

"What did you do to me!?", Orube asked as she walks up to the man.

"I gave you a nearly unbreakable skeletal structure!", the man explained.

"I... I feel funny.", Orube said. "My head. What's wrong with me? What did you do to me!?", she questioned.

"There was a chance of the process effecting you mind.", the man said. "Perhaps your memories were effected. None the less, they aren't to important."

"They're important to me!", Orube roared. "And you're going to pay for taking them from me!", she snapped as he ran at the man only for him to press a button on the wall causing a thing of steel doors to close keeping Orube stuck in the other room.

"We have to get away!", the man said. "With those claws of hers, she'll cut through that door in no time!", he said as he and the camera man took off down the hall. "Leave the camera! Whatever you filmed is in the computer's memory!", before focusing on the door long enough to see a set of claws pierce through it.

The cameraman dropped the camera before taking off with the man. The camera was facing upward giving Orube the view of the door long enough to see herself cut an opening in the door and walk through it. She then saw herself glared down at the camera before letting out yell and slashing at the camera killing the feed before the video ended.

"So this is where I got these.", Orube said as she held up her right hand and made her claws come out. "So where's the tank?", she questioned as she retracted her claws and looked around the area.

Soon she found the tank that held her and followed the path to the door she cut opened. She gently touched the claw marks before going through the opening. Orube sees the slashed camera and continued to walk down the hall. It all felt familiar to her yet felt like a distant memory. Soon she was at the end of the hall that led outside where it was now snowing. Seeing that there was noting there, Orube turns to go back the way she came. It doesn't take her long to backtrack to the way she came into the place and walk through the forest to her mode of transportation which was a black mini-jet. Orube walks towards the mini-jet when she picks up a scent that causes her to growl as she looks around. She suddenly hears a roar that causes her to look up to see a figure coming down at her. Orube jumps back just in time to dodge the figure as it landed causing snow to fly in different directions.

"Been a long time, Runt.", the figure said with a deep, gruff voice.

The figure stood to be 6'5 with long pale blonde hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a thing of brown pants and boots with a white tank-top and a brown coat that went down to his ankles. He, like Orube, had some sharp canines that he bared with his smirk.

"Frost!", Orube said as she called out her adamantium claws in her hands. "Looks like I'll get to finish our last fight.", she said with a smirk.

"Bring it on, Runt!", Frost said with a smirk as he extended his already sharp fingernails ready to fight.

Both Mutants let out a battle cry before charging at each other!

 **A/N: That's right, folks! Orube and Frost are the Wolverine and Sabertooth in this story! Cool, huh!? And now Will and Cornelia are going to the Institute while Hay Lin is willing to give it a trial run. Now all that's left is Irma. Will she go or will she be forced to go with either the government or with Magus and his forces? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

With a swift move, Orube slashed at Frost with her sharp adamantium claws only for Frost to dodge it and counter with a palm strike to Orube's chest sending her flying back towards a tree. But Orube flipped back and kicked off the tree and back at Frost and stabbed him in the chest with her claws which sent him to the ground.

"Nice move, runt!", Frost said with a smirk before he grabbed Orube by the neck with his right hand and pulled her away from him which in turn pulled out her claws from his chest giving him time to quickly heal. "Now it's my turn!", he said as Orube swiped at him cutting Frost across his face making him drop her. "Argh!"

Thinking quickly, Orube knocked Frost back with a back-flip kick making him stumble back a few feet followed by a flying kick knocking him against a tree. As he sat against tree, Frost began to heal from all the attacks. Seeing this, Orube began to cut at a nearby tree with her claws. Once Frost was healed, he got up ready to beat down Orube.

"When I get my hands on you, Runt, it'll take you days to heal!", Frost said as he glares at a smirking Orube. "What are you smirking at!?"

Orube the pointed up while still smirking. Frost looked up to see a large tree coming down at him.

"Aw crap.", Frost said in a deadpan tone before the tree landed on him pinning him to the ground. "Argh!"

Orube then slowly walked towards her mini-jet and opened the cockpit and took a small hand saw out and walked over to Frost who was trying to get out from under the tree. She then dropped the saw next to him yet it was a bit out of reach.

"Very funny.", Frost grunted.

"You'll reach it after a while.", Orube said before walking off. "But I'd hurry if I were you.", she said with a smirk. "It'll be dark soon. And you know what that means.", she said as she hopped I her mini-jet and started it.

"I'll get you for this, Orube! You hear me!?", Frost yelled as the mini-jet slowly took to the sky. "You'll pay for this!", he yelled as the craft flew off.

Frost then began to reach for the hand saw when suddenly the sound of a wolf howling was heard from a not so far off distance causing Frost to stop for a moment.

"Peachy.", Frost said as he went back to reaching for the saw. "Just peachy!"

Frost then heard the sound of something walking in the snow. Frost then looked around to see a small pack of wolves walking towards him slowly while growling at him. A smirk slowly grew on his face as his sharp fingernails began to extend a bit.

"You want some!? Then bring it on, boys!", Frost said ready for a scrap.

The wolves then charged at Frost who was more than ready for them. If someone were there, in the distance, they could hear the sound of on heck of a fight followed by the sound of whimpering and yelping wolves. As for Orube, she was flying back to the institute when the mini-jet's communication's systems were being contacted.

"Orube here. What's up?", Orube said.

"Orube, it's Himerish. You are needed in Heatherfield.", Himerish said.

"What's going on?", Orube asked.

"It seems that we may have a problem here when it comes to some possible new students.", Himerish said. "But I need you to first pick up Nerissa, Peter, John, Angelo, and the new students coming with them."

"Say no more, Doc.", Orube said. "I'm on my way.", she said as she steered the jet towards Heatherfield. "Orube out."

"I only hope you can make it in time, my friend.", Himerish said as he laid on the bed in the room he was in.

Meanwhile, at the Lair home, Cassidy and Irma were sitting outside on the porch of the house. Cassidy was trying to tell Irma why she should come with her to the Institute.

"This institute sounds pretty cool and all, Cass.", Irma said. "But why shouldn't I just go with the government who probably could help me control my powers as well those at the institute?", she asked.

"Because they'll turn you into a weapon, Irma.", Cassidy answered. "They'll help you gain control but they'll also train you into being a living weapon that'll fight for them."

"Well... Is that so bad?", Irma questioned. "I mean, shouldn't it be an honor to fight for our country?"

"Yes. But that choice should be yours and yours alone.", Cassidy said. "It shouldn't be forced on you just because they helped you learn to control your powers. The institute, on the other hand, helps you learn to control your powers. After that, the choice is your to help fight the good fight."

"What do you mean?", Irma questioned. "What does the institute fight?"

"Sorry, little cousin.", Cassidy said. "But that's something you'll have to see for yourself if you decide to come to the institute."

"I still need time to decide, Cass.", Irma said. "Finding out that your a Mutant is one thing. Learning that there are all these people that want you to come with them to learn to control your powers is pretty big."

"I understand.", Cassidy said. "But I won't be here for long. If your other two friends decide to come with us, then I'll be leaving with them. It's not to safe to stay around when you have the government lurking around."

"I still find it hard to believe that the governemt has spies in almost every city and town looking for any signs of Mutant activity.", Irma said.

"It's true, Irma.", Cassidy said. "There are agents just about everywhere.", she said as Tom Lair came driving up into the drive way of the house.

And he didn't look to happy. Once on the porch, he looked at Irma and Cassidy before opening the front door.

"Something wrong, dad?", Irma asked her father.

"Inside. Both of you. Now!", Tom said as he held the door open for them to go inside.

Once onside the house, Tom closed and locked the door before taking a seat in his recliner chair and breathing a tiring sigh. Anna Lair, who was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper noticed this while their son, Chris, was playing his portable video game.

"Something wrong, Dear?", Anna asked her husband as Irma and Cassidy sat on the couch with her. "What happened at the station?"

"I was called down there to talk to an Agent Miles of the FBI.", he said causing the three women to gasp in surprise.

"What did he have to say?", Anna asked.

"That he knows about us seeing that Drakar guy about Irma.", Tom began to explain. "And that it would be in our 'best' interest to let Irma go with them instead of Drakar."

"But how do they know that Irma is a Mutant?", Anna questioned.

"Maybe they have spies lurking around, like in the movies.", Chris said while still playing his game.

"Good guess, Chris.", Cassidy said.

"But how did they find out about me?", Irma asked.

"Irma. Is your power the ability to freeze things?", Tom asked his daughter.

"H-H-How... How did you know that?!", Irma asked in surprise.

"Because Agent Miles showed me a video of you using your powers to freeze some water in Heatherfield Lake on his iPad.", Tom said scaring Irma.

"You have ice powers?", Cassidy asked Irma.

"Cool!", Chris said. "I want ice powers, too!"

"I didn't mean to get caught!", Irma said. "I just wanted to see what I could do! So I went to Heatherfield Lake, in Heatherfield Forest. I figured that no one would see me use my powers!"

"It's okay, Irma.", Tom said. "I'm not mad. But I am worried about what the agent said."

"What did he tell you, Uncle Tom?", Cassidy asked.

"That I had forty-eight hours to think about working with them before they got a warrant and come to take Irma by force when he gave me his stupid business card.", Tom said. "But that's not going to happen! Irma, you're going with Cassidy to the institute."

"Don't I get a choice in this!?", Irma asked. "Maybe I want to go with the FBI!"

"Excuse me?", Cassidy questioned.

"Well... If they're willing to go this far to get me, maybe they think I'm special.", Irma said. "I could be a butt-kick super agent!"

"Is that what you think?", Tom questioned getting a nod from Irma. "Well, guess what? You're sixteen. Which means that you're underage and that you still have to do what we tell you, young lady! And guess what!? You will be going with your cousin!"

"What!?", Irma questioned.

"That's right! I want you to be safe, Irma! Not forced to be some kind of weapon by the government! Do I make myself clear!?", Tom said giving Irma a look that told her he meant business. "No go upstairs and pack a bag. From what Cassidy told me, you'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?", Irma questioned.

"Sorry, Cuz.", Cassidy said. "But when Agent Miles told Uncle Tom that he had forty-eight hours to decide, he really meant thirty-six hours before they go into action."

"I figured as much.", Anna said. "Go pack your bag, Irma."

"But..."

"NOW!", Tom yelled making Irma jump a bit.

Mumbling to herself, Irma went upstairs to her room to pack her bag. But Irma saw her father throw Miles' business card in the small trash can that was next to his recliner chair. A small smile grew on Irma's face as a plan started to grow in her head. As for Tom, he picked up the phone to call Himerish and tell him that his reluctant daughter would be going with them to the Institute. Meanwhile, Orube had just arrived at Heatherfield Airport and found the X-Jet. She landed the mini-jet on the back of the X-Jet where it's magnetic locks clamped onto the mini-jet holding it in place. Once that was done, Orube got out if the mini-jet and got into the X-Jet to get some rest in one of the seats before she had to move out to pick up the others. Now in another part of Heatherfield, Tom Lair had just called Himerish to tell him that his daughter would be going with them to the Institute.

Whether she liked it or not.

"I see.", Himerish said with a grin. "Well, we'll try and make your daughter feel as welcomed as possible, Mr. Lair."

"Thank you, Dr. Drakar.", Tom said. "So where should we meet you tomorrow?"

"How about at the Silver Dragon around the same time we met today.", Himerish said.

"That works for me.", Tom said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it. Good day, Mr. Lair.", Himerish said before they hung up their phones. "Well, that's all three of them. Now all I can do is wait.", he said as he left to get something to eat.

Later that night, after having a good meal, the Lair family said their goodnight to each other before hitting the sack. Well, all but one. Waiting until midnight, when everyone was sleeping, Irma got up from bed and quickly but quietly got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt and white sneakers. Once dressed, she reached into her dresser and pulled out Agent Miles' business card that she snuck out of the trash when her father had her take it out. Irma then took her cell phone and dialed Agent Miles' cell phone number that was on the card.

"This is Agent Miles.", Miles said as he answered his cell phone. "Who is this?"

"Hello? Agent Miles? This is Irma Lair. Tom Lair's daughter.", Irma whispered on the phone. "Ummmm... You talked to my dad today at the police station."

"Yes. Yes, I did.", Miles said. "How did you get my number, young lady?"

"Well... My dad threw your card in the trash.", Irma explained. "But I nabbed it when he had me throw the trash out."

"Clever girl.", Miles said with a smile. "You would make a good agent. That is if you were to join us that is."

"Really?!", Irma questioned getting a bit excited.

"Of course.", Miles said. "But of course you'd need you parents permission."

"Aw, man!", Irma whined.

"Of course, if you were to somehow meet me somewhere that your parents didn't know about, then you could possibly come with me.", Agent Miles said.

"So is it true that you know about me being... you know... a Mutant?", Irma asked.

"Ms. Lair, it's our job to know.", Miles said. "I know that you were told some things about us by one Himerish Drakar."

"He told me that you take Mutants and train them to become living weapons.", Irma said.

"I wouldn't say living weapons.", Mile said. "We simply help Mutants learn to control their powers and then train them to become special agents for the government. We at the government get a bad rap."

"I knew it!", Irma said. "I knew that the Drakar was some sort of bald quack! I don't care what my parents say! I'm not joining my cousin at that institute."

"Your cousin?", Miles questioned.

"Cassidy Chacon. She's been trying to talk me into going to the Institute that Dr. Drakar runs.", Irma explained.

"I see.", Miles said. "To bad she won't come with you. Oh well. No use crying over spilled milk. Now where should we meet for you pick up, Ms. Lair?"

"Ummmmm... We can meet at Shell Beach.", Irma suggested. "It's on the outskirts of town."

"Very well then.", Miles said. "But I need you to go there now and wait until tomorrow. I need time to get a warrant to take you from Heatherfield. That way, your parents can't stop you from coming with me. Can you do that?"

"No sweat!", Irma with a smile. "I'll head there ASAP, Sir."

"Good girl.", Miles said. "I'll see you tomorrow, soon to be agent-in-training.", he said making Irma smile a beaming smile before they hung up their phones.

Irma then went to her closet and took out a tin box that had a lock and unlocked it with a key she had with a thing of keys. Once she opened the box, she looked at a thing of money she had in it and took the money out of it and put some in her wallet and the rest she rolled up and put in a small side pouch in her suitcase, that she had packed. She then grabbed a family picture, she had on her dresser and put it in her suitcase before zipping it up. She then opened her window and dropped her suitcase out of it and formed an ice pole that she slid down to the ground with. She then grabbed her suitcase and ran across her family's yard and onto the sidewalk. She then stopped and took one last look at the home where she grew up in.

"Goodbye guys.", she said as a lone tear ran down her face. "I'll make you all proud of me.", she said before making her way to Shell Beach.

Soon morning arrived and the Lairs were up and eating breakfast. Well, all but one.

"What's taking Irma so long?", Anna questioned as everyone else was sitting at the Dining Room table ready to eat breakfast.

"She's just being upset about what happened yesterday.", Tom said. "Let's just eat our breakfast and leave Irma a plate of food to heat up.", he said. "She's does this whenever we ground her."

"I guess you're right.", Anna said.

So after saying grace, they ate their food hoping Irma would come to her senses. But Irma wouldn't be coming down to eat. For she was waiting for Agent Miles to come pick her up. Right now, she was eating one of two breakfast burritos that she had bought with her money at a local fast food restaurant. It wasn't like her mother's home cooking, but right now it would have to do. She was sitting in a cave that was at the beach to keep hidden from her family if they came looking for her.

'I can't wait to go with Agent Miles and train to become a secret agent!', Irma thought to herself with a smile as she was chewing her food. 'Secret Agent Irma Lair. Wow! That sounds so cool!', she thought with glee. 'Let Cassidy have her stupid little institute. I'm going to fight for my country and show that not all Mutants are bad!'

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Sesamo, the Cook family along with Nerissa were standing out in a field waiting for the ride that would come and take Taranee with Peter and Nerissa. They would of had more time to spend together, but Nerissa got a phone call from Himerish Drakar about the FBI being in Heatherfield and that they had to move up the pick up time. Understanding the importance of time, Nerissa had to break the news to the Cooks who sadly understood yet wished to have more time with their daughter and son. But with so much at stake, they didn't want to risk losing their daughter to the government if they were to send an agent to their house. So with heavy and sad hearts, Lione and Theresa Cook had to say farewell to their daughter, Taranee, just like they had to do with their son, Peter, a few years ago.

"Oh, Taranee!", Theresa cried as she held her daughter close. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'm going to miss you, too, mom.", Taranee said as she hugged her mother. "But I'll be okay."

"I know. I know.", Theresa said as they ended their hug. "You have a good head on your shoulders.", she said making Taranee smile. "Know that me and your father love you and your brother very much."

"I love you, too, mom.", Taranee cried as she and her mother shared one last hug.

"Take care of your sister, son.", Lione said to Peter as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll keep her safe.", Peter said. "And who knows, she may end up saving my butt a time or two.", he laughed making his father laugh.

"With you two, you never know.", Lione said before hugging his son. "Stay safe, son. Know that I'm proud of you. I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad.", Peter said returning the hug.

Once they ended their hug, Peter went to say farewell to his mother while Taranee went to say farewell to her father. Watching this was Nerissa who couldn't help but smile while shedding a tear or two at the touching moment. She then began to think back to when...

'No!' she thought to herself while shaking her head. 'Now isn't the time to be thinking about that. The important thing is to safely get Taranee to the Institute.', she thought to herself as she watched the Cook children say farewell to their parents.

"Look at you. Sixteen and already leaving home.", Lione said to Taranee as he ruffled his daughter's head a little making Taranee smile a bit. "What you're doing is very brave, Taranee. Always know that your mother and I will always love you. And that you have a home to come back to."

"Thanks, dad!", Taranee said as she and her father shared a loving hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Taranee.", Lione said as they continued to hug each other.

"I know that you took a great risk in coming back here for your sister, Peter.", Theresa said. "I only wish that neither of you had to leave in the first place.", she said as some more tears began to run down her face.

"I know, mom.", Peter said knowing this was hurting his mother. "But you know what? You and dad were brave for letting me go to the Institute. And now you're showing the same courage in letting Taranee come with me, too. And your courage give the both of us courage to do what we have to do to gain control of our powers. Thank you for that."

No words were said when mother and son shared a loving hug.

"Take care, Peter. I love you.", Theresa said to her son.

"I love you, too, mom.", Peter said to his mother.

After their hug, the Cook family shared one family group hug with all the love they had for each other. As they wee doing this, a loud sound caught their attention causing them to end their hug.

"What is that!?", Theresa questioned.

"Our ride.", Peter said looking up at the sky.

"Our ride?", Taranee questioned as she looked up at the sky along with everybody else.

It was then that they all saw the X-Jet coming towards them. Once it was close enough, it landed in the field at a distance from them. Nerissa then had everyone follow her to the jet as the back hatch opened to show Orube walking out from the jet.

"How's it going, Nerissa? Peter.", Orube said with a smirk.

"Himerish said you'd be picking us up.", Nerissa said. "Any idea how bad things are?"

"Not a clue.", Orube said. "All I know is that we need to get to Fadden Hills and then to Heatherfield fast!"

"Then let's get going.", Nerissa said as she was about to board the X-Jet when Theresa stopped her.

"Thank you for doing this for our daughter.", Theresa said with a kind yet sad smile. "You've done so much for our son. I know that you'll do the same for our daughter."

"She will be safe.", Nerissa said returning the smile. "You have nothing to worry about."

"You ready, Taranee?", Peter asked his sister.

"I... I guess so.", Taranee said feeling a bit nervous. "I'm just a bit nervous."

"So was I when I had to leave years ago.", Peter said. "But it all begins with one step.", he said as he took his suitcase along with Taranee's suitcase and boarded the X-Jet with Nerissa.

Not wanting to say farewell, but knew she had to, Taranee went and gave her parents one last hug knowing it was going to be a while before she would see them again.

"Hey, kid!? Not to rush you or anything, but we have to go.", Orube said. "There are others that need picking up."

Taranee then got on the X-Jet knowing that her life would be changed forever. Orube then gave Lione and Theresa a nod, that they returned, before boarding the X-Jet. Once on board, she closed the hatch and got to one of the pilot's seat while Nerissa was in the other.

"Everyone strapped in?", Orube asked as she began to flip some switches.

"Yeah.", Peter said as he and Taranee were in their seats and strapped in for the ride.

"Good.", Orube said. "Here we go!", she said as she had the X-Jet rise into the air.

Watching the X-Jet rise into the air from a distance were Theresa and Lione Cook. Both parents shed their tears as they watched the X-Jet fly off.

"They'll be okay, Theresa.", Lione said as he had an arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder.

"I know.", Theresa said as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "I just wish that they didn't have to go through this/

"I know, dear.", Lione said. "I know.", he said as they both watched the X-Jet fly off until it was out of sight.

Once they could no longer see it, they got in their car and drove back home praying for both of their children to be safe. Now on the X-Jet, Taranee was still getting over how fast the X-Jet was going. She was scared and yet she was marveled at the same time. She then looked at her brother and saw how calm he was. Peter then looked at Taranee and saw how freaked out she was.

"Don't worry, Sis. It'll be okay.", Peter said.

"Does it have to go so fast?", Taranee asked.

"Sorry. But we need to pick up some more friends and student that are going to the Institute as well.", Peter explained. "Just give it time. You'll get use to it."

"I hope so.", Taranee said as the X-Jet flew through the air at great speeds.

Meanwhile, outside of Fadden Hills, Susan and Will was standing near a forest with John and Angelo waiting for the X-Jet to come and pick up the Vanders and Will who had a suitcase packed a ready to go. But right now, Susan was saying farewell to her daughter.

"I'll miss you, Sweetie!", Susan said as she hugged her daughter. "But I know that you'll be in good hands with John and Angelo."

"I'll miss you, too, mom!", Will said as she returned the hug. "I'll write you once a week to let you know how I'm doing."

"And I'll write you back.", Susan said as they continued to hug. "I love you, Will!", she cried as she held her daughter close.

"I love you, too, mom!", Will said as she held onto her mother.

Once they ended their hug, Will an Susan smiled at each other know that things were going to be okay. Susan then walked up to John to say farewell.

"Thank you for doing this.", Susan said to John with a smile. "It means a lot to both me and Will.", she said.

"Hey. You two are family.", John said. "We may not be related, but you're still family. And you help family.", he said before they shared a hug.

"Thank you, John.", Susan said.

"No problem, Susan.", John said as they ended their hug smiling at each other.

"So how big is the pool at the Institute?", Will asked Angelo.

"It's pretty big.", Angelo said. "It even has a low diving board and high diving board."

"Sweet!", Will said. "Uh-oh! Don't look now but I think my mom wants to say goodbye.", she said with a grin.

"Aw, nuts!", Angelo said as he turned to see Susan looking at him with some tears running down her face. "Aw, don't cry Aunt Susan. It'll be okay. We'll take care of Will and keep her safe."

"I know.", Susan said as she hugged Angelo. "I just want you two to be careful.", she said.

"Don't worry. We will.", Angelo said returning the hug.

Once they ended their hug, Susan wiped her eyes and smiled trying to be brave for her daughter who smiled back at her. It was then that from out of no where Jecht landed among them with a smirk on his face.

"What the... Jecht!?", John questioned as the one in questioned scooped Will up in his arms.

"Hey!", Will shouted as she tried to fight off Jecht.

"We go now!", Jecht said as he hopped off.

"Will!", Susan cried fearing for her daughter.

"Why that little... COME BACK HERE!", Angelo demanded as he ran after them.

"Stay here, Susan!", John said. "We'll get Will back!", he said as he began to run after them as well only for Dash and another Mutant to get in his way. "Dash and Lazer! Why am I not surprised!?"

Lazer was five years older than Dash and had red hair with green eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans with black leather boots and a white tank-top and a brown leather jacket and black finger-less gloves.

"What's up, Vanders?", Lazer asked with a smirk. "Let's play!", he said before he fired a energy blast from his fist sending John flying backwards.

"John!", Susan cried as she watched John fly backwards and land on the ground next to her red car.

"Staty out of this, lady!", Lazer said to Susan. "Once we're done with him and his nephew, we'll be taking your daughter!"

"No!", Susan yelled as she glared at Lazer. "I won't let you take my daughter!"

"Try and stop us?", Dash said. "I'll go help Jecht.", he said before running away at super-speed.

"Good.", Lazer said as he cracked his knuckles as his hands glowed with energy as he walked towards John. "That's leaves the old man and me alone to duke it out."

Suddenly, Susan jumped on Lazer's back trying to stop him.

"Stay away from him!", Susan demanded before Lazer flipped Susan off of her and onto the ground.

"I normally don't fight women.", Lazer said as he raised his fist. "But you're starting to really tick me off, lady!"

Suddenly, Lazer got hit by a red metal fist sending him flying backwards and falling to the ground. Susan looked up to see John coated in what looked like red metal.

"J-John?", Susan questioned as he helped her up. "W-What happened to you?"

"This is one my powers, Susan.", John said. "I can coat myself in a type of armour depending on what type of solid I touches. Like the metal of your car."

"I see.", Susan said as Lazer got to his feet. "Uh-oh! Looks like you didn't hit him hard enough."

"Looks like.", John said. "Go get in your car, Susan. And don't get out until I tell you to."

"Okay.", Susan said as she headed for her car. "Good luck.", she said as she got in her car.

"You'll pay for that, Vanders!", Lazer snapped as his fist glowed with energy.

"Do you take cash, check, or credit card?", John joked as he charged at Lazer.

Meanwhile, Angelo was running after Jecht when suddenly, Dash ran up behind him and knocked him down.

"And where do you think you're going?", Dash questioned with a smirk.

"You're here, too, huh?", Angelo questioned as he got to his feet. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You shouldn't be.", Dash said as he ran at Angelo and punched him yet didn't knock him down. "You may be strong, Vadners, but you'll go down sooner or later!", he said as he ran at him and hit him again.

"Don't think so!", Angelo said as he formed a force field around himself just as Dash ran at him again only to get knocked back and against a tree falling to the ground. "Later!", Angelo said as he dropped the force field and used his strength to jump far in hopes of catching up with Will and Jecht. "I'm coming, Will!"

As for Will, she was doing her best to fight her way out of Jecht's grip.

"Let me go you creep!", Will demanded.

"I'm not a creep, little lady.", Jecht said as he hopped from tree to tree. "I'm your friend. And so are the other mutants I work with. We're fighting for a world in which we rule and the Humans bow down to us. Don't you want to be in a world in which you don't have to worry about being hunted down and possibly killed?"

"Yeah! But your kind of world involves hurting innocent people!", Will yelled as electricity began to crackle around her. "And I want no part of that!", she yelled when a burst of electricity shot out from around her electrocuting Jecht who fell to the ground letting Will go.

"Aaaaah!", Jecht cried as he blacked out.

Not taking any chances, Will ran back to where her mom, John, and Angelo were only to have Angelo land a few feet in front of her.

"Will!", Angelo said as he ran up to a surprised Will.

"Angelo!?", Will questioned. "How were you able to do that?"

"It's one of my powers.", Angelo said as he scooped Will up in his arms. "Hang on!", he said as he turned around and began to jump back towards where Susan and his uncle were.

"Whoooooa!", Will screamed as she held on to Angela.

As for John, he and Lazer were still fighting each other. A good amount of the metal coating was broken off of John but he was still giving Lazer a good beating due to him having superhuman strength. But John was holding back seeing as he didn't want to hut the boy to badly.

"Give up, Lazer! You won't win!", John said as he saw how he was beating Lazer.

"Fat chance, Vanders!", Lazer snapped. "You may be strong but I still have enough fire power to take you down!", he said as he fired an energy blast from his hands.

Bracing himself, John took the hit which broke off the rest of his coating but he was able to run at Lazer and knock him out with a hard right.

"Told you to give up, kid.", John said when Angelo landed in front of him with Will in his arms. "Welcome back."

"Glad to be back.", Angelo said as he set Will down to her feet. "Lazer too, huh?"

"Yep.", John said as Susan got out of her car and ran up to Will.

"I'm so glad you're safe!", Susan said as she hugged Will.

"I'm okay mom.", Will said returning the hug. "But I have to ask. Is stuff like that normal for you guys?"

"More or less.", Angelo said. "You learn more at the institute."

"Wait! You mean that you fight other Mutants?", Susan asked.

"Only those that cause trouble.", John said. "This guy and the other two are part of a group that believe that Mutants should rule over Humans. The man we stand by believes that Mutants and Humans can live together peacefully. So you can guess that there are some confrontations between us."

"Never a dull moment, huh?", Will asked.

"Not in our line of work.", Angelo said with a grin when the sound of the X-Jet caught their attention.

"What is that?!", Will asked.

"That would be our ride home.", John said as the X-Jet came into view.

"Oh my goodness!", Susan said as she saw the jet.

"Whoa!", Will said as the X-Jet hovered above them.

It was then that the back hatch of the jet slowly opened where Peter walked out onto the stairs of the hatch dressed in his uniform. He then jumped out from the hatch while his body burst into flames allowing him to fly. He then flew down to John and the others and landed while his fire went out showing that he was okay.

"We have to get going! Dr. Drakar needs us!", Peter said as he flamed up again and flew back up to the X-Jet.

"How does he...?", Susan began to ask.

"He has the power to create flames and use them in many ways.", John said as he picked up Will's suitcase. "Flying being one of them. Once we're gone get in your car and head back home."

"Okay.", Susan said with a nod.

"Time to go!", John said as he used his strength to jump up to the X-Jet and landed right on the stairs of the hatch.

"I love you mom!", Will said as she hugged her mother on last time.

"I love you too, Will!", Susan said returning the hug. "Be safe."

"I will!", Will said as they ended their hug.

"Ready?", Angelo asked.

"Let's go!", Will said with a nervous smile before Angelo scooped her up in his arms. "Whoa!"

"Hold on tight!", Angelo said before he jumped up to the X-Jet with a screaming Will who was holding onto Angelo who landed on the hatch. "It's okay, Will. We made it."

"Not letting go until we're safely inside.", Will said as she held onto Angelo with her eyes closed.

"Fair enough.", Angelo said as he walked inside of the X-Jet.

Once further inside, John pressed a button next to the hatch causing it to close.

"Okay, Will. You're safe now.", John said with a grin.

Will slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was further inside the X-Jet and let Angelo go as he set her on her feet.

"Feel better?", Angelo asked with a grin.

"Much.", Will said as she took a seat across from Taranee. "Hi! I'm Will. Will Vandom."

"Taranee Cook.", Taranee said with a shy smile. "So what can you do?"

"Electricity. I think.", Will said. "At least that's what I think it is. What about you?"

"Fire.", Taranee said. "I can only do so much, but I think it'll grow in time."

"So what's going on?", John asked Nerissa and Orube.

"No clue.", Orube said. "All I know is that Dr. Drakar needs us in Hetherfield ASAP!"

"Is everyone okay?", Peter asked.

"Don't know.", Orube said. "We'll find out soon enough."

"Then punch it!", John said as those that weren't in their seats got in them. "The sooner we're there the better."

"Punching it!", Orube said as the X-Jet took off..

Watching the jet leave was Susan Vandom who was praying for her daughter's safety.

"Good luck, Will.", Susan said as she watched the X-Jet get smaller and smaller as it got further and further away.

Once the jet was out of sight, Susan got in her car and headed for home leaving Lazer lying in the dirt. But he soon came to and got to his feet.

"Crap! I thought I had him!", Lazer said just as Dash and Jecht showed up.

"Let me guess. Vanders beat you.", Dash said.

"Yeah.", Lazer said. "I'm tired of getting beat by those X-Punks! One of these days, we're going to beat them and beat them good!"

"But for now, let's head back to base.", Dash said.

"What about the girl's mother?", Lazer asked.

"What about her?", Dash asked. "Boss man said to get the girl. Nothing more."

"But we can use her to force the girl to come with us.", Lazer said.

"We don't need the Feds coming after us for kidnapping a Human.", Jecht said.

"Jecht is right. We don't need that kind of problem.", Dash said. "Let's head back. Now!", he said as they headed for their mode of transportation.

'You and Rebel won't be leading forever, Dash! One day, I'll be calling the shots!', Lazer thought to himself as he followed behind Dash and Jecht. 'Count on it!'

Now in Heatherfield, we have Cassidy walking up to Irma's room hoping that she would come out.

"Come on, Irma!", Cassidy said as she knocked on her cousin's door. "Don't be like this. Please come out.", she asked to which she heard no sound of movement from within the room.

'Okay. Something is up.', Cassidy thought to herself before she used her telepathy to see if Irma was awake only to find that she wasn't in there. 'What the?!', she thoguht as she used her telekinesis to open the door.

"She's gone!", Cassidy said as she looked into the room. "Uncle Tom! Aunt Anna! Irma's gone!", she shouted as she ran down the stairs.

"What?!", Anna asked.

"Irma's gone!", Cassidy said.

"When did she leave?!", Tom asked.

"It had to of been last night!", Cassidy said. "But where did she go?"

"She could be anywhere right now!", Anna said worried about her daughter.

"I saw that she was acting weird last night.", Cassidy said. "I would of read her mind but it wouldn't of been right to do that."

"This isn't your fault, Cassidy.", Tom said. "This is Irma being stubborn. Why I would be surprised if she went looking for that Aganet Miles guy!"

"How would she reach him?", Cassidy asked. "She'd need his card to get his number."

"Card?", Chris asked. "Uh-oh!"

"What is it, son?", Tom asked. "Whatever it is may help us find your sister.

"Well... after Irma took out the trash, yesterday, I saw that she was sticking something small and white in her pocket.", Chris explained. "At first, I thought it was nothing, but it could of been the card that you threw in the trash, dad."

"Which Irma took and got Miles' number.", Cassidy figured. "That's not good."

"What do we do now?", Anna asked.

"I'll contact Dr. Drakar and then we go looking for Irma.", Cassidy said as she sat on the couch and closed her eyes as she began to telepathically contact Dr, Drakar.

'We have a problem Dr. Drakar.', Cassidy said as she contacted Himerish.

'What is it, Cassidy?', Himerish asked.

'Well my aunt and uncle want Irma to go with us, but I believe that my cousin has run away to join the FBI.', Cassidy explained.

'That is a problem.', Himerish said. 'Have you tried to search for her telepathically?'

'Not yet.', Cassidy said.

'Then let us search for her together before we have to meet up with the other families at the Silver Dragon.", Himerish said as they began to search for Irma telepathically.

Now in another part of Heatherfield, we have five teenagers who haven't been in Heatherfield in a long time for they have been with the one known as Magus working on their powers and abilities. For you see, these five teens are Mutants. Mutants that have been through some bad times when they were discovered as Mutants. That is until Magus came to them and offered them a place to live without being persecuted by people. A place to gain control of their powers. A place to call home. They accepted the offer and went with Magus. And in time they gained control of their powers and joined up with Magus and his crusade for a world where Mutants ruled. Which is why they are back in their hometown of Heatherfield. Magus has sent them there to collect Irma Lair, Hay Lin, and Cornelia Hale to add them to their ranks. Plus, this is a bit personal for them seeing as they know the three girls they are after. Normally they would be in the uniforms Magus gave them, but to blend in they are dressed in normal clothes.

The one leading the group is a 16-year-old boy with blue eyes and spiky orange hair with a medium build. His name is Uriah Dunn. His code name is Torch. Walking with him is another 16-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. His name is Kurt Van Buren. His code name is Shakedown. Another of the teens is a 16-year-old boy with brown hair and green eyes. His name is Laurent "Clubber" Hampton. His code name is Clubber. As for the other two teens, they were both sister who were brunettes with blue eyes one was 16 while the other was 15. They were Bess and Courtney Grumper. Bess' code name was Psyche, while Courtney's code name was Knockdown.

"I still can't believe that Hale is a Mutant!", Bess said with a smirk. "This is priceless! After how she and most of the school treated us when we were discovered as Mutants, it'll serves her right when we expose her as one of us."

"Don't forget about how Lair did us on the school radio show.", Uriah said. "That big mouth of her made our lives a nightmare!"

"Well soon the shoe will be on the other foot.", Kurt said with a smirk. "But I don't think it'll fit them so well once they get a taste of what happened to us."

"Got that right.", Clubber said. "Let's see how they like it when they get rotten fruit and trash thrown at them!"

"I so look forward to them begging us to take them away with us.", Courtney said with a smirk.

"Of course we'll have to offer them a place to go to that's safe first.", Uriah said.

"But those X-Men, Magus warned us about, may show up.", Bess replied.

"Let those X-Dorks show up!", Uriah said. "We'll kick their butts and send them packing!"

"Let's try and find Lair, Lin, and Hale before those X-Men do.", Kurt said as they headed for the Silver Dragon knowing that was where they'd find Hay Lin.

'Soon we'll have some new members of the Brotherhood!', Uriah thought to himself with a smirk.

Now walking into the Silver Dragon was Tom Lair along with Anna, Chris, and Cassidy. After doing a telepathic scan of the city, Cassidy and Himerish found that Irma was now on Shell Beach hiding in a cave waiting for Agent Miles to show up and take her away. But Himerish had a way of fixing that for the Lairs who want Irma to go with Cassidy. Once in the restaurant, they saw that Himerish was there waiting for them along with the Lins and Hales.

"Hello friends.", Himerish said. "I take it that Cassidy told you about Irma and where she is."

"Yeah. And I still find the whole telepathy think a bit weird.", Tom said. "But then again, a lot of weird has been going on in the last few days."

"I totally understand.", Himerish said as he handed Tom a thing of papers. "Now once you sign these papers, Irma will become a student of our school and cannot be taken away unless you say so."

"It's all legit, Tom.", Harold said. "Liz and I already sign ours."

"So have we.", Chen said referring to him and his wife, Joan.

"And so will we.", Tom said as Himerish handed him a pen that he and Anna used to sign the papers.

"There. It's done.", Anna said as she signed the paper. "So what happens now?"

"Now we go pick up Irma and head for the school before it's to late.", Himerish said before turning to the Hales and Lins. "I know that you wish to say your goodbyes to your daughters properly..."

"But you have to get going.", Harold said understanding what was going on.

All Cornelia and Hay Lin could do was give their families a quick hug before they got in the SUV Himerish had and drove to Shell Beach. But what they didn't know was that Uraih and his group overheard them as they walked out of the Silver Dragon. Once they saw Himerish drive off with the four teens, they stole a mini-van and headed for Shell Beach.

"To think Lair wants to go with the Feds!", Bess said. "Is she mental or what?!"

"Who knows and who cares?!", Kurt asked. "The important thing is that we get to her and do it fast."

"Then let's punch it!", Uriah said as he began to speed up.

Now in the SUV Himerish was driving...

"So let me get this straight. Irma is at Shell Beach waiting for that Miles guy to come and take her away with him.", Cornelia said after Cassidy explained everything to her, Hay and Yan Lin.

"Pretty much.", Cassidy said.

"Why would she do that?", Hay Lin asked.

"She somehow thinks that she can be a great secret agent.", Cassidy explained.

"Of course she does.", Hay Lin said as she slapped her forehead.

"Well let's hope we can get to her in time.", Cornelia said.

"That is the plan, Ms. Hale.", Himerish as he began to pick up the speed.

As for Irma she was waiting outside the cave she was hiding in hoping Agent Miles would show up fearing that her cousin may find her. All she could do was wait and worry hoping that Agent Miles would show up.

"What's taking him so long?!", Irma said as she paced back and forth in front of the cave. "He should of been here by now! What if my folks finds me?! I'll be so done for!", she said when a black hummer along with four SUVs pulled up. "What the heck?!"

Out of the Hummer stepped Agent Miles and another agent that was female while out of the SUVs came men and women dressed in riot gear who stood behind Agent Miles and the other agent.

"Hello, Ms. Lair.", Agent Miles said with a smile.

"Ummmm... hi.", Irma said getting scared.

"I apologize for my friends, behind me.", Agent Miles said. "But when it comes to Dr. Drakar, my bosses wanted me to be prepared.", he said. "Now the woman next to me is Agent Tompkins."

"Hello, Ms. Lair.", Agent Tompkins said. "I'd like to thank you for coming with us of your own free will. I wish there were more like you. Maybe you can be an example to others in showing Mutants that we only wish to help them."

"You mean like a spokes person?", Irma asked.

"In a way, yes.", Agent Miles said. "But of course, you will have to learn to control your powers first."

"Then let's go!", Irma said as she grabbed her suitcase ready to go.

"Looks like we got another one.", Miles whispered to Tompkins when another black SUV pulled up and out of it stepped Himerish, Cassidy, and Yan Lin.

"Looks like you spoke to soon!", Tompkins said ready to reach for her gun.

'No! Not now!', Irma thought to herself.

"Stay here, girls.", Himerish told Cornelia and Hay Lin who nodded.

"What are you doing here?!", Irma asked her cousin.

"Funny. I was going to ask you the same thing.", Cassidy said. "You know what your parents said. They want you to come to the Institute."

"Well I'm going with Agent Miles!", Irma proclaimed. "And you can't stop me!"

"Actually, I can.", Cassidy said. "You see, Irma, Uncle Tom and Aunt Anna signed a form making you an official student of the Institute unless they say other wise."

"They... They can't do that!", Irma said.

"Yes they can.", Yan Lin said. "They are your parents after all. And you are a minor. So you will be coming with us."

At first, Irma said nothing as she stood there letting her suitcase fall to the ground. She was so close to being a secret agent only for it to slip away because of her parents.

"It's not fair.", Irma said. "First I become a Mutant hiding my powers from my family and friends knowing that when they find out I'll be treated like a freak, fearing what this town will do to me. And then, when I get the chance to go and do what I want, you come and take it from me!", she snapped as she glared at Himerish. "Well I don't care what my parents want! I'm taking charge of my life from now on! And I'm going with the FBI!"

"I'm sorry, Irma, but your parents made it perfectly clear about what they want.", Himerish said. "You are to come with us. No questions asked."

"You'll have to make me!", Irma snapped.

"Don't do this, cuz!", Cassidy warned. "You will not like the outcome."

"I hate to interrupt this, but I came here to collect a Mutant.", Agent Miles said. "And by the looks of it, I just may get me more than one."

"You shall fail today, Agent Miles.", Himerish said.

"We'll see, Dr. Drakar.", Tompkins said.

"Well this just got interesting."

Everyone looked to see Uriah and his team standing on top of Shell Cave.

"Dunn?!", Irma asked surprised to see him there.

"How's it going Lair?", Uriah asked with a smirk. "Did you miss us?"

 **A/N: Looks like things are about to get ugly! X-Men vs Brotherhood vs the FBI! Who will Irma be going with?! Read on to find out!**


End file.
